


Bucketful of memories

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dogs, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Harry Potter References, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: “You two are just the sweetest couple. Have fun, boys, goodnight!” The lady closed the door, leaving them both crimson red and just a bit speechless.“See, even the old lady knew I was a wizard.”“Shut up, Merlin.”orThe core four goes trick or treatingMerlin and Arthur bicker like an old married coupleMorgana and Gwen are amusedArthur is whipped for a certain doe-eyed boy.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Bucketful of memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Soft little fic written for the twt exchange, if you see me shading a certain someone somewhere in the fic, yes you do. 💅🏻  
> Also smol thank you and hug to my friend sim for Merlin's costume idea. i had no idea what to put him in.

“Okay, stay still.” Gwen said quietly, leaning close to his face with her thin makeup brush in hand. Merlin felt the soft feel of it on his forehead and tried to look up at what she was doing, his eyes straining. “You remembered to bring your wand, right?”

“Yeah, it's in my pocket, don't worry. Are you done?

“Almost.... there!” Gwen exclaimed, then backed away and grinned. “Oh, it looks so good! You could almost pass for the real deal. Here, try the glasses on.” She hummed, crawling across the bed to get the fake glasses from her nightstand, where he so carelessly left them earlier. Merlin backed away and laughed as she attempted to quickly slip the glasses onto his face, promptly poking him in the ear.

Merlin felt beyond excited as he hopped off the bed to look in the mirror. Halloween’s always been one of his favourite days of the year. He and Gwen have been keeping up their tradition of trick or treating together since they were 6 years old. Though, the Pendragons did decide to crash their party back when they were 10, and have been joining them ever since. Merlin didn't mind. The more the merrier! Besides, Morgana was awesome.

He was dressing up as a Slytherin Harry Potter this year, matching Gwen's Hufflepuff Hermione Granger. They'd gone to The Wizarding World just a few months ago, so using all the things they got there as Halloween costumes simply seemed like an amazing idea. And it was. No matter what Arthur says. And he is _not_ milking the fact his name was Merlin. He simply loved Harry Potter. There was nothing wrong with that. At least he wasn't dressing as a boring knight, unlike _someone_.

“Oh, we look so good!” Merlin exclaimed excitedly, looking over at Gwen then at the cat that just entered the room, pushing the door open with her paw. Merlin smiled, leaning down to pet the fluffy feline. He'd pick her up, but she'd leave fur all over his robes. He’s learned his lesson since last year. “You should bring Iris. Hermione had a cat.” He joked, cracking a playful smile and making the girl snort.

“No way. She'd get so annoyed with me if I carried her around the streets for hours. I'm afraid she's staying this time.”

“Aw,” Merlin pouted, looking down at Iris, who was looking at him with her big blue eyes, purring. “Sorry, princess, mama said no.” He cooed, then looked up when something hit the window.

•---•---•

Arthur huffed and tossed another pebble at the window when the first got ignored. They didn't have all bloody week. All the best sweets will be gone by the time they leave. “ ** _Mer_ lin! Gwen!**” He called, tossing yet another pebble and smiling brightly when the window opened.

“ **Throw another one and it's going up your arse!** ” He heard Merlin yell out and chuckled to himself. Score. Annoying that boy was just... his absolute favourite activity. He could just imagine his narrowed eyes and adorably furrowed eyebrows and- “You two are literal children.” Morgana sighed heavily, but he ignored her, continuing with what he was doing.

“ **Get your pointy hat and let's go, _Mer_ lin!**”

“We're coming! Christ!” The door opened and out came Merlin. And well, when he said he was dressing up as a wizard, Arthur expected a 3 foot long beard and huge purple robes with gold stars on them, not messy curls, a green tie and round glasses that made the boy look absolutely treasonously adorable.

“Oh my god! You two look so cute!” Morgana gasped, a delighted smile on her face as she went to hug Gwen, who was dressed similarly to Merlin, but with a yellow tie instead. Her hair was all big too, but Arthur didn't quite understand who they were supposed to be.

“I thought you said you were dressing as a wizard.” He accused, brows furrowed and arms crossed. He was going for his tough look, but the blush on his cheeks was kind of breaking the vibe. It's just... the hair.... and the glasses...

“And I _did_. It's not my fault you're an uncultured _knob_.”

“I am _not_ -!”

“Boys!” Morgana cut their argument off, hands on her hips. She was dressed as Maleficent from that movie, so she _really_ looked like a demon incarnate now. “Can we go? Or are you two going to bicker like a married couple until all the goods are gone?”

Merlin scoffed and walked away from him to join the girls, ears red and lips set in a precious frown. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

•---•---•

“Trick or treat!” The 4 of them exclaimed, grinning from one ear to the other and holding out their little buckets. They've been using the same ones for 3 years now, ever since Merlin's mum bought them, all the same, just different colours. Arthur's was red, Merlin's blue, Morgana's green and Gwen's purple. Well, they used to be just one colour each, but now they were all covered in little drawings and messages that had been left with markers throughout the years. The little drawings always represented them or the costume they had that year. His own had a little gun and bowtie from his James Bond costume from last year, as well as a Darth Vader mask from 3 years ago. Arthur loved looking at the buckets, reminding himself of all the fun they've had.

“Oh! Wow, you guys look amazing!” A woman complimented, leaving a bunch of sweets in each of their buckets. “Have a great night, kids!” She smiled, closing the door again. They hurried off the property and looked in their buckets.

“Yes! Smarties!”

“Lucky! I have a bloody Milky way!”

“Want to trade for a Snickers?”

“Yes!!”

“What’s wrong with Snickers??”

“Everything.”

“You're sick.”

At the next house, as soon as the door opened, a dog came barking behind the young woman. Arthur watched as Merlin gasped and instantly kneeled to pet the surprisingly big beagle. Of course, it took him mere seconds to get the dog on its back, elegant but strong hands scratching the white belly. “Trick or treat!” The 3 of them exclaimed, Merlin otherwise too preoccupied. Arthur just smiled fondly at him, then looked up to see what sweets he got. Ooh! A mini Haribo package!

The beagle was called back in and the door closed, leaving Merlin both happy and pouty that the dog was gone. “See, _Mer_ lin. You were so preoccupied with the dog that you didn't show your bucket. And now you're behind on your sweets.” Arthur said in that patronizing voice he had as they descended the few stairs leading up to the front door. He was only teasing, of course, wanting to rile him up.

“I regret nothing.” Merlin scoffed and crossed his arms in reply, raising his nose like the little wanker he is.

When minutes later Arthur saw him “subtly" stealing a chocolate bar from his bucket, thinking Arthur didn't see him, he only smiled and let him, amused by the boy's antics.

•---•---•

“Alright! New street, new rules!” Morgana exclaimed, throwing an arm around Gwen. “We divide into two teams. You two go together, and Gwen comes with me. We’ll see who got more at the end of the street.”

“ **You're on.** ” He and Merlin both said at the same time, then looked at each other, each sending a little glare at the other. The girls both laughed, amused by that matching competitiveness that's been causing them to butt heads ever since they met, and that's not even an exaggeration. Arthur watched as they ran off whispering to each other, then clapped Merlin on the back and lead him to the closest house.

“Use those puppy eyes of yours, it’ll get us more.” Arthur said in a low voice, leaning over to Merlin, who just frowned at him.

“Only if you use yours as well.”

“I don't even _have_ a puppy face!”

“ _Suure_ , Arthur.”

“I do _not_ -"

“ _Besides_ , I’m pretty sure they'll just sneak into some corner and start kissing, so we'll win either way. Morgana was just leading us onto the bait.” Merlin huffed out a laugh, making Arthur stop in his tracks, gobsmacked. Morgana and Gwen? Were they together or something?

Merlin stopped and looked back at him with a frown, then quirked up his lip. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed. They're not that great at hiding it.” He teased gently, making Arthur even more lost. He just stood there until Merlin shook his head and pulled him on, a fond grin on his face.

They made it to the first door and out came an old lady, smiling in delight. “Oh, how sweet! And what are you boys called?” She asked in quite literally the sweetest voice Arthur had ever heard in his life. “My name's Arthur, this is Merlin.” He said smoothly, smiling. The lady gasped and grinned in delight as she brought over her bowl of sweets. Oh, oh, he could see a Lion bar.

“Oh! I get it! The king and his wizard. That’s so sweet.” She cooed, getting a generous amount of sweets into each of their buckets, then gripping her door and smiling again. “You two are just the sweetest couple. Have fun, boys, goodnight!” The lady closed the door, leaving them both crimson red and just a bit speechless.

Arthur turned his head and looked at Merlin, who looked back up at him and pulled up a big, dumb, sheepish smile, making it that much easier for Arthur to roll his eyes and grin, pulling him away from the house with a hand on his nape. What an idiot. His idiot.

“See, even the old lady knew I was a wizard.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

As they made their way down the street, their buckets got heavier and smiles bigger, both of them enjoying the time alone, talking and joking and _fighting_ as they visited each house.

“So, that's not even how Harry Potter is supposed to look?”

Merlin huffed, but he didn't have it in him to feel annoyed. “No, canonically his house colour is red.” He replied, repeating what he already once said.

“Well then your costume isn't even right!”

“ _ **God**_ , have some imagination, Pendragon! Literally nobody cares aside you and the 3 foot _pole_ stuck up your arse!”

“I'm just _saying_ , that you're not portraying the character you chose, _correctly_.” Arthur argued, determined to prove his point and as infuriating as ever in the meantime. “If you wanted to use the green robes, you could've just chosen a character that actually _wore_ the green robes!”

“If it bothers you so much, then you should know that Harry should've actually been sorted into Slytherin, but he convinced the hat not to.” Merlin huffed, crossing his arms as they walked. Both of them were too stubborn to give up.

“Now that's just _stupid_.”

“It's true! Google it!”

“I'm not saying I don't believe you, just that whoever wrote that is a _moron_.”

“I won't argue you on that.” Merlin snorted, looking away and walking onto another property, up to the door.

“Trick or Treat!”

•---•---•

By the time they met up with the girls, it was late and they were all tired. Especially Arthur, who wouldn't stop complaining about how heavy his armour was. They found a low wall they could sit on and looked at their buckets. As expected, while the girls had a lot, they definitely had less in their buckets, but Merlin guessed neither of them minded.

“Alright! Marker time!” Gwen exclaimed in excitement, taking two thicker and two thinner markers out from her robes as they all transferred their candy into small plastic bags, figuring it would be easier to carry. Merlin grabbed a thinner marker and drew little round glasses paired with a thin wand and sparkles of magic all around, then found another empty spot and carefully drew on a cute curled up snake. He's always found snakes to be uniquely beautiful.

Curious, Merlin glanced over at Arthur's bucket and smiled at the image of a sword sticking out of a stone. He watched as Arthur gently took the thinner marker from his hand and added little lines here and there, as shading. Merlin has always been good at drawing, but Arthur was far more talented at it. Despite always brushing it off, Merlin knew the older boy prided himself in it.

“Can I look at yours?” Arthur asked when he was done and Merlin easily gave him his bucket with only a little nod, turning his head away when Morgana spoke up.

“You guys done?” She asked, glancing at Merlin and smiling when he nodded at her. “Alright, good. Let's head back then.” Morgana hummed, standing up and picking up her things. Merlin turned to Arthur when he nudged him, giving him back his bucket with a strange blush on his cheeks. Suspicious, Merlin looked at the bright blue object and looked for anything new, eyes going wide as saucers when he noticed a little line of text written in familiarly ~~beautiful~~ annoying cursive writing.

_The glasses look very cute on you. -A_

Merlin looked up, watching in shock as Arthur hastily walked away. He hurried after his friends, a crimson flush covering his ears and nose.

It was Gwen who left them first, since she lived the closest, and then it was supposed to be the siblings, but Arthur wanted to stay out a little longer, so Morgana headed home alone. And that's how Merlin ended up alone with Arthur, in the middle of a street, yet again.

“Do you- um.” Arthur stuttered, instantly getting Merlin's attention, because when did Arthur Pendragon ever stutter? “Do you want me to,, walk you home?” Ah, now wasn't that interesting?

“Will you just go and stroll along the sidewalk left and right like a creep for another hour if I say no?”

“ _What_?! _No_! I just-"

“So you admit you stayed so you could walk me to my doorstep?”

“These are some _serious_ accusations, Emrys-"

“I don't think it's that much of a reach, considering how _cute_ my glasses look on me,” Merlin countered with a big grin, a mischievous glint in his bright azure eyes. And if Arthur was blushing before, he was outright _burning_ now. Merlin pouted, clicking his tongue. “And here I thought Mr. Pendragon never blushes.”

“Are you done?” Arthur bit out, instantly on the defensive. It was understandable, but oh, so predictable. Merlin smiled, shaking his head. “Not until you admit it.”

“Admit what? That I didn't feel like going home yet?”

“That you _like_ me.”

Arthur fell silent and Merlin watched his throat as he swallowed, now staring at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. It was a while before he finally broke the silence. “I do like you.” He confessed. And if that didn't make Merlin's little heart beat right out of his chest...

“Then do something about it.” Merlin challenged, pushing further with a smile on his face. Arthur didn’t seem to get the memo, though, confusing it for something completely different. He looked up at Merlin and furrowed his brows, looking disturbed.

“Merlin, what, no- I couldn't-" He started up, ready to give a whole speech on honour right then and there. It took everything Merlin had in him not to roll his eyes. He sighed heavily, looking at Arthur like he was being particularly cute, as well as dumb. “Take it as me giving you an opportunity to reclaim your never-ending pride, because if you don't do something, I will.” He said with a little smirk playing on his lips, because he was just enjoying himself far too much. “And I’ll be able to hold it over you forever.”

And that’s all it took for Arthur to kiss him.

Later, when Merlin found himself back in his room, munching on some sweets, he grabbed his bucket and looked at the little message Arthur left him. He smiled, feeling so unbelievably happy. Arthur really could be a sweetheart when he tried.

Humming, Merlin reached over and grabbed a thin black marker. He found an empty spot and drew a sword, runes all along the middle of the blade and sparkles of magic surrounding it.

And just like that, a memory was created.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my little heart happy and validated! have a nice day! <3


End file.
